The Force Swims? A Star Wars Oneshot
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: Some main characters from The Force Awakens decide to...go swimming?


The Force Swims?

"I don't know how to swim, Finn." Rey says as she is led to the shallow end of the pool.

"That's why we'll start slow and at the end of the pool you walk into, instead of jumping in all at once. " Finn's feet touch the water. "Let's just walk in until the water reaches our waist, okay?"

"Okay."

Han and Leia lie reclining in pool chairs near the pool's fence. Chewbacca had decided that he would stay with the Falcon while the couple enjoyed their day together.

"This is nice." Leia sighs.

"Yeah. It reminds me of our honeymoon when we found that secluded lake and we both went skin-" He gets cut off by a sudden playful slap from Leia. "Ow. What was that for?"

"I don't want our son hearing about this!"

Ben walks up in his black swim trunks...and his mask. "Mooooooom." His robotically-altered voice whines. "I'm thirty years old. Stop treating me like a little child! I know what Dad was talking about."

Han facepalms at Ben choices in clothing. "Son...why are you wearing the mask at a pool, of all places?"

"Because my grandfather wore his mask all the time." He states proudly. "And so will I!" He strides towards the pool's deep end as he mentally repeats to himself to not let the mask get submerged under water...or else it would get ruined.

Han glances over at Leia with a look of disappointment. Leia shakes her head. "Don't look at me. He gets it from your side of the family."

"No, I'm pretty sure the whininess comes from your side. Speaking of your side, why is your brother sitting on the opposite side of the pool all by himself?"

Leia looks across to the other side of the pool to see her brother still dressed in his Jedi robes, lying down on his pool chair. "Even now he still wants to exile himself from a simple, fun outing."

Sitting in the lifeguard's stand in Poe Dameron, dressed in orange swim trunks while a whistle hangs from his neck. His eyes dart attentively across the pool area. He had to enforce the rules to ensure everyone's safety! He quickly spots a possible first offense of the day as he blows his whistle.

"BB-8! Don't roll into the water! You'll short-circuit yourself."

The droid gives Poe an snarky, unsatisfied reply as he slowly rolls back to the concession stand, where R2-D2 and C-3PO are chatting and waits for Poe's shift to end. Working the stand is Hux, who isn't too happy that he was downgraded from General to cashier and cook for the tiny, demeaning "slave" work. As he scrubs one of the grills clean he sees Kylo Ren standing on the deep end of the pool. A cruel prank forms in Hux's mind as he exits the stand and sneaks around so that he can get behind Kylo. He sneaks around Phasma as she takes off her helmet to enjoy her fresh, deep friend Oreos and Nachos that are dripping in cheese. For once she didn't have to stress over leading her troops or fighting enemies. She could just forget about her duties and enjoy the nice, sunny day.

Ben glances down at the water. He tries to figure out how he can slip in without splashing the water onto his mask. He figures out how to and bends down to slides down into the water. However, he is startled to stop as a whistle sounds through the air.

"Hey! No masks are allowed to be worn in the pool!"

Kylo snaps. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IF I WANT TO WEAR THIS MASK IN THE POOL, THEN I'LL WEAR THIS DAMN MASK IN THE POOL!" Kylo manipulates the Force to his angered will as he grabs hold of Poe's lifeguard stand and yanks it violently, causes Poe to lose his balance and belly-flop into the pool with a smack.

Everyone at the pool stares wide-eyed at Kylo as he now starts to shift his anger onto them. "What?! He asked for it!" he looks up towards the blue sky. "Did you hear that, grandfather? He told me to take off the very thing I honor you with! I put him in his true place! I-" Kylo feels the impact of two hands on his back as he finds himself falling into the deep end of the pool. Hux had managed to sneak behind him while he was talking to his dead relative and pushed him into the pool, all while wearing a satisfied grin on his face.

"That's for insulting my First Order troops, you spoiled, unsophisticated brat." He straightens his concession uniform as he walks back to his stand as if he had done nothing.

Kylo treads the deep end as he takes off his ruined mask. His black hair becomes poofy as it hits the air. He glares at Hux who was already back behind the concession stand. "YOU RUINED MY MASK!" He chucks his mask across the pool. It splashes near Finn and Rey which gets their upper bodies slightly wet. Kylo stares down towards the bottom of the pool, his despair as deep as the pool's water depth.

"Jerkface."


End file.
